


Lazarus Falling

by Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between seasons 3 and 4, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sad, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother has been torn to ribbons, his biggest enemy is nowhere to be found, and now Sam has to endure the hunting job alone. Read as Sam (poorly) deals with his loss</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Inspired by a prompt from David Tennant's Hair on QuizUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Falling

The light faded. The blood spread. The tears fell. Sam still couldn't process everything that had happened. Dean dead, Lilith escaped, and Ruby nowhere to be found. 

Sam knelt by his brother, whose chest had been made spaghetti by the hellhound. He sat there for a few minutes, silently crying over the body.

It had all been for nothing. Dean was going to rot in Hell for eternity, and Sam would have to live alone because of it. No, he wouldn't. 

As Sam carried his brother’s body to the car, a new thought occurred to him: if Dean sold his soul to get Sam back, maybe Sam could do the same for him. 

Sam nearly got into the passenger’s seat before he realized he would have to drive. With a sniff, he slid over to the driver’s side and started the Impala. 

Every once in a while, Sam would look over his shoulder at the body in his back seat. He’d quickly look away, but the image was burned into his eyes. 

Hardly paying attention to where he was going, Sam found himself at Bobby’s. He looked around for any spectators, then carried Dean to the door. 

Bobby let him in without a knock. He ran to get some supplies for a hunter’s funeral, but Sam brought out a shovel instead. 

After a look, Sam stated, “He’s gonna need a body when I get him back.” Bobby sighed, but he knew there would be no convincing Sam otherwise. 

The two men drove out to a clearing in the middle of a forest, several miles away. They dug a hole and lowered Dean into it. Bobby was tired, but Sam was bright with determination. He was going to get his brother back. 

They went back to the scrapyard and had some beer. Sam passed out on the couch after his fifth, and Bobby after four. 

Bobby woke up with his head on his desk. Sam had left with the Impala to who knows where. He poured himself a shot from a nearby bottle and put his head in his hands. 

\-----

Sam stopped at a bar near the edge of the state. He’d found a good place for a crossroads deal close to it, and he decided to rest for the night. After a few drinks, he made up his mind. 

With a box and shovel in hand, Sam lumbered over to the middle of the dirt road. He dug a hole and dropped the spell in, then whipped his head around to look for the red-eyed bitch. 

When she didn't appear immediately, he started shouting encouragement. 

She finally greeted the drunk with a quiet, “Hello, Sam.”

He stumbled over to her, gesturing wildly with his shovel. “I want to make a deal-”

The demon interrupted him, “To bring your brother back, I know. It's all anyone is talking about. Well, I've got some bad news for you.” She paused, and Sam’s face contorted with rage. “No deal. We can't contradict the agreement, not unless we have the contract destroyed.”

“Yeah, I know that, and I know Lilith has it,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Where can I find her?”

“You can't,” the demon smirked.

Sam was fed up. He drew Ruby’s blade and pierced her heart with it. After a satisfying flicker of light, he walked back to his car. 

\-----

“You hungry?” Ruby called from outside the bathroom. 

“Sure,” Sam responded. “Can you order some pizza?”

Ruby hung up the phone when Sam came out of the shower. He sat next to her on the bed while they waited. 

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Ruby got up to answer it. Sam caught some words like “Where’s the pizza?” and “I think we have the wrong room.”

Sam walked over to see who it was, and he was met with a sight he thought he’d never see: Bobby and Dean, good as new. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean stepped forward. Sam immediately slammed him against the wall, amid protests from Bobby. 

After a heated exit from Ruby and a confirmation that it was not a shapeshifter who Sam attacked, the three men sat stiffly on the couch. 

They exchanged words, and, though they were confused, they were happy to be together again.


End file.
